


Domestic Deity

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Harry doesn't care, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Scorpius is a awful baker, Treacle Tart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When Scorpius's attempts to be a domestic deity go awry, Harry is on hand to make his fiancé feel much better.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 365 [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Domestic Deity

**Author's Note:**

> In this small story, Scorpius is twenty. Harry is forty-six.

Harry ambled towards his kitchen. 

It was mid-afternoon and his belly was rumbling. A cup of tea would be grand, he decided. There was even a packet of Chocolate Digestives with his name on. The wizard was only a few paces in front of the door when he heard an almighty crash of crockery. The acrid smell of burn filled his nostrils and there was sound of noisy, grumbled curses. 

Harry’s hand automatically stayed to his wand: the Grimmauld kitchen was _his_ domain. 

As he slowly opened the door Harry was simultaneously shocked and amused to find his fiancé, Scorpius Malfoy stood in the middle of the room. Charred pans surrounded him and his apron was covered in a dozen different stains. There was even flour dusting Scorpius’s hair. 

Harry shoved his back wand in his pocket and kissed his lover’s cheek. 

“Whatever were you trying to make?” Harry asked, bemused. “I wasn’t even sure if you knew this place _had_ a kitchen.”

Scorpius gave Harry a defeated smile. “Trying to make you a Treacle Tart,” he admitted in his quiet voice. “I thought it’d be a nice surprise, Harry. Taste better than the shop brought stuff. Prove that I’m just as domesticated as you are… Turns out that baking is a touch more difficult than brewing Potions.”

Harry felt his heart swell at his beloved’s words. “You weren’t _far_ off,” Harry said diplomatically. “Think you got a little lost when you were supposed to add the egg yokes.”

“I’m not sure that baking is my forte,” Scorpius admitted. He took out his own wand and vanished the smouldering mess. “Next time I’ll get the Manor Elves to whip one up for me.”

Harry could only laugh. He pulled Scorpius close and wrapped his hands around his middle. 

“You’ll get dirty,” Scorpius fussed, his grey eyes widening. 

“I was rather hoping so,” Harry admitted. He pulled his fiancé flush with his own body. He lifted up a finger and brushed a couple of stray crumbs from Scorpius’s jaw. “Shall we adjourn to the shower, love? I don’t think a Scourgify will cut it.”

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically. “And we’ll go out for dessert afterwards,” he added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
